Sudden Hope
by Anzu Fan
Summary: AU.  Two stories.  The past and the present.  Atem is somehow intertwined in a story millennia old that is steeped in blood, love and tragedy.  And soon enough, everybody else in the world will be too.  All because of a Puzzle...
1. Chapter 1

Hello. An explanation for this is in order.

If anyone has checked my profile recently, they would see that 'Wings of Ivory' is basically discontinued. I can't resurrect it like I'm doing with 'Hold on to Time,' and I'm not going to insult my readers by simply hashing out something that I can't make decent. If anyone is interested in taking it over, send me a message.

As I mentioned in my profile note, I have been writing a pet project to motivate my writing. The talented Like Stars in Twilight has been reading it over for me, and if you end up enjoying this you really ought to go read her story, 'The Son of Day' because it is epic. It is everything cool and original that a YGO vampire AU could ever be. Even if you don't like vampire AUs, you should read it. It's good.

That being said, this story is in some ways similar, but it is my own story. It's rather weird; both of us were sending chapters at about the same time, and sometimes they had things in common. Personally, I think this is because we like similar vampire stories and are not terribly fond of 'Twilight,' and we agree on several points of fan fiction. Anyway.

Warnings to the readers:

-No yaoi or sexual content. There will be mentions of kissing, being in love, slight undescribed nudity (you'll understand when you get there) and occasional vampiric creepiness, but there is nothing in this that could possibly rise beyond a T rating. And that's for safety in dealing with violence. There will be warm moments and romantic ones, but nothing else. And while it may seem odd, there will be no yaoi/yuri/shonen ai/shojo ai. None. Not at all. There will be characters of the same gender that love each other insanely, but it is not sexual in nature. Please do not read that into it.

-Ancient Egypt, vampires, modern Atem. I feel as if I'm committing a Yu-Gi-Oh sin or something. There will be a variety of pairings, all het, but I can't tell you too much without giving away the story. I will warn you that it is mainly revolutionshipping - one-sided for a very long time. Yes, I know Teana is not canon. Yes, I know Ancient Egypt fics that feature her are sometimes...goofy, for lack of better words. And yes, YGO vampire AUs are notorious for being OOC, weird, and often hackneyed. However, I am of the opinion that if something can be uniquely written and done well, it is worth writing. If you don't like it, feel free to not read it. But kindly refrain from comments such as, "Another stupid vampire AU, you suck," as it is juvenile, rude, and silly. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but keep on a civil level please. We all have room for improvement.

And anyone telling me that vampires and Ancient Egypt together are dumb will be pointed to the fact that the YGO characters summon monsters that become part of a children's card game to battle each other in Ancient Egypt. In other words, it's fiction. Lighten up.

-Blood. Vampires. These things go together. Violence and scary things. I'm sure you can all handle it, but I just wanted to mention it.

-Religious references. While I will not wax preachy, I am a Christian and there will be references to Christianity, and in Ancient Egypt, Judaism. I know Yu-Gi-Oh is not a Christian story. I am not going to warp it into something it is not. But since vampire legends of the European sort do deal with Christianity in some ways - crosses, holy water, etc. - it seems very reasonable to include such things. If you can't handle a Christian quote, phrase, character, or idea, you are warned.

-Updating. I don't know how often I'll update. If this is met poorly, I probably won't. And again, it will not interfere with me updating 'Hold on to Time.' I am already ten pages into the next chapter of that, but that chapter will take a while considering it is going to be very large. This story will likely grow even bigger than that one if it is met well - perhaps into three large stories, actually - but I will finish 'Hold on to Time.'

-Wings of Ivory. It won't finish. At least, I won't do the finishing. Consider this an apology, and something else to read. This will be similar to 'Wings of Velvet' in some ways, but as it progresses it will deviate further and further. Give it a shot, and don't send hate messages. This is only the prologue, and it will move faster as the chapters come up.

Without further ado, please enjoy my latest labor of love; the beginning of 'Sudden Hope'.

Thanks, Anzu Fan

Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi, and any other franchises mentioned - ex: Twilight - are owned respectively by their creators/publishers. I'm just having fun and writing, and sadly make no monetary profit from any of it. This is dedicated to my dear friend, Like Stars in Twilight, who has been supportive and helpful throughout my recent issues. Here's to you.

* * *

><p>"<em>And this is the condemnation, that light is come into the world, and men loved darkness rather than light, because their deeds were evil."<em>

_John 3:19_

* * *

><p><em>1352 B.C.<em>

_Approximately 1,300 miles from Luxor._

_Rays of light were slipping through the stars, lighting the sandy earth and rocky crags. The tips of the cliffs were lit softly, like parchment beside a hearth, catching only after several moments of waiting. It would be an hour before the land was saturated in gold. But down inside the massive cliffs, inside the canyons, they lived without fear of the sun. If they remained here, only the few minutes of sunlight at noon could possibly harm them, burning overhead in the glorious dark._

_To them, a blessing. To their prey, just an additional curse._

_Kisara looked at the girl, then back up to the cool gaze of the master. "You wish me to train her?"_

_"She will not respond to me. I do not have the patience to explain to her. Therefore, _you_ will." His eyes narrowed. "Do I make myself clear?"_

_Kisara watched the young woman, who was staring up at her, heaving with fear. At Kisara's glance, she whimpered, and clapped her palms to her neck. Her lips were bleeding, raw from being bitten with new fangs, teeth that didn't belong in a human mouth. Clasping fingers wrought damage on her scalp, furrowing her new claws into the flesh beneath her hair._

_Heart aching with pity, Kisara wished to wipe the dirty hair out of her face, and to take the poor girl out of this wretched hole of sculpted stone._

_In the black of the master's room, tapestries dangled from the wall, the red thread reminiscent of entrails. The thick smell of the human blood the girl had so recently shed stained Kisara's nostrils._

_"Of course. I understand." Kisara knelt to examine the girl, who covered her face and sobbed in helpless fear. It took a great deal not to wrap her wings around her, to comfort her. "You took her from a nearby village and turned her here, master?" she added, false reverence chilling her teeth and heating her throat._

_"Yes. She seemed young and healthy, and she is not completely unfortunate-looking. I felt she might make a suitable candidate. As she was alone, it seemed prudent to go after her."_

_"I see." Kisara stood up, and watched as her master dragged the girl up by the arm. The sobs intensified, and as the girl cringed, Kisara took her wrist, and said, "I will train her. She'll be ready for hunting in a week."_

_Kisara's voice was soft, but his eyes glittered; it was hard to tell if he felt her hatred. _

_000_

_"So…we're dead, but we're not dead?" She picked up her cup, and – closing her eyes and holding her breath – drank a little of its dark fluid._

_"A simplistic explanation, but basically true. It was a curse, and it has spread, as I told you, through the blood."_

_Teana had been the girl's name. Kisara had coaxed her into coming to her home –one of the rooms high in the canyon, where the wind grazed the stone – and drawn a bath for her. The bath and fire of her little abode seemed to help the girl, Kisara observed, selecting a comb of wood from the little box she kept in her washroom, clutching the figure of the bat carved into its edge._

_With Teana's head over the washing basin, she poured water over her hair, watching as the blood trailed lightly from the edges, tainting the water. Mixing oils and chalks together, she rubbed the odd concoction into the girl's hair, and rinsed it several times. She was careful around the cuts Teana's claws had gouged into the sensitive flesh of her head._

_It had been from one of the temples of Hera that Teana had been taken. Her parents had sent her there to be blessed, hoping their prayers would aid their daughter in finding a suitable husband._

_Kisara imagined their anguished faces when they realized their daughter was never coming back, and closed her eyes, shutting in a whirlwind of images._

_"And…we drink blood?" Teana's cup of said substance sat by Kisara's knee._

_"Yes. We need it to survive. Once a night is best, but less often is feasible. We cannot go more than a few days without…consequences._

_She tapped Teana's shoulder, and when she sat up, Kisara began to comb her hair. Now that it was clean, it was much lighter and prettier. It went past her shoulders, but only a little. The comb went through with difficulty. Her movements were exceedingly delicate in picking out the tangles and snarls._

_The priestesses of Hera had not known. Teana had been in one of the chambers within the temple, and had thus been easy, solitary prey for a master of stealth._

_"That's why that white-haired man bit me?"_

_"That was our leader, Bakura. He is very powerful, and you would be wise not to cross him. I am only surprised he selected you to drink from his veins." Perhaps he had sensed she would be useful. Perhaps he was simply a deranged monster. Kisara favored the latter._

_"And turned me into a…whatever we are?"_

_"Precisely." The comb's slipping, flowing sounds were the only ones heard for several minutes._

_"Do we…" she faltered._

_"Yes?" Kisara prompted, putting the comb aside and handing her the cup. Teana stared at it, and wrapped her towel more securely around her chest._

_"Do we…have to take blood from people?"_

_Kisara gave her a long, considering look. Glancing at the window, she got up, and put a curtain in front of it, and took Teana's hand, leading her into the next room. She motioned her to sit on the edge of the bed, and Teana obeyed, curiously._

_"I am going to tell you something you must never reveal to anyone, if you value your life. Do you understand?" Kisara asked, eyes searching Teana's face. When she nodded – albeit fearfully – Kisara continued, "I do not drink the blood of man. I drink the blood of cattle, sheep, coyotes…anything other than human blood. I do not take the life of man when that of a beast will suffice. The blood in that cup is that of a camel."_

_Teana looked at her cup, and seemed very relieved. "That's good. I was scared…wait." She looked at Kisara's eyes, scrutinizing as Kisara moved to the fire, adding a little wood to it. The room was small, and required only a few paces for Kisara to reach the hearth. "Why is that a secret?"_

_Kisara's hair flamed gold and red in the light as she looked up. "Because the others are not like us – they take pleasure from the blood of men. And if they found that we were such traitors to the creed of murder they pursue, they would kill us, like the weaklings they think we are. You must promise to never speak of this secret, if you wish to continue breathing."_

_Teana nodded, fearfully, and Kisara smiled wanly as the girl got up and buried her face in her shoulder, seeking comfort from this strange and frightening new existence._

_It was in that moment the two became friends, and Teana's new life – if you could call it that - started._

* * *

><p>But that's only half of the story.<p>

Modern day

Domino City

"In the past few weeks, there have been reports of unusual creatures in the night sky. We've yet to get any footage, however, the supposed eye-witnesses claim that the creatures are, in fact, _people_ with _wings_."

Somebody off screen seemed to say something. The anchor glanced to the side and grinned, and his lips could be seen mouthing, "No, Bigfoot hasn't been sighted yet, but they're looking." He returned his gaze to the camera. "Many are questioning whether hysteria has tainted the evidence, or are even going so far as to call the entire thing an elaborate hoax. Others claiming the appearance of these odd creatures herald the apocalypse."

The screen cut to an older woman with watery eyes and peppery hair, wrinkles deep and dark on her face. She seemed to be sitting on a porch, looking at a dapper interviewer. "I was just sitting here last night when I saw two people fly by. One of them had long, flowing hair," she said softly, eyes never wavering. "I think they were women. The one with the long hair seemed to glow, and she looked like an angel. I thought she might be coming to take me on-"

The television went black, and the shopkeeper inside flipped the cardboard sign from 'Yes, We're Open!' to 'Sorry, We're Closed!' The man turned away from the window, disappearing into the dark of the shop.

Atem blinked in the sudden absence of light. He wasn't sure what to make of the strange news break.

The street lights were coming on, and a few shops were switching on the lights intermittently along the street. One car drove by, sending litter across the sidewalk where he stood. He stepped back, watching the papers for a moment, before he put his hands in his pockets and began walking along his original path.

Crazy people saw things all the time, but he would have been a liar if he claimed that he thought such things were impossible. Improbable in the extreme, sure, but "impossible" was a strong word. It was the fact that the news had reported on something so strange that had stopped him. It hadn't been a slow news week - the billionaire CEO, Gozaburo Kaiba, had committed suicide, leaving his sixteen-year-old son, Seto Kaiba, to inherit the massive establishment. There were already rumblings about how the boy was converting the military company into a gaming corporation. There were also whispers about Seto having a hand in his father's untimely demise. Atem wondered if the rumors had any merit. He'd seen the boy in passing, often buried in a laptop or Nietzsche compendium, but while he seemed to be a jerk, he didn't look like a murderer. And yet people were saying he'd been the catalyst for Gozaburo's plummet from his meeting through the skyscraper window.

And yet the news had found time to report about the appearance of strange creatures? It didn't make much sense. Maybe they were afraid people would hear rumors before learning what the "experts" thought, and panic. Or perhaps they thought it was funny, like when hicks blathered on about how Bigfoot had popped up and left a footprint. A distraction from the depressing suicide accounts.

The smells of nearby restaurants wafted by, temptingly, and he paused for another moment. His mother wouldn't be home for another two hours, and he wasn't sure if his grandfather had picked up any groceries. Yuugi would be at home, studying, and possibly hungry.

Atem checked his pocket, wondering if he had the money to pick up something on the way. Other than a few hundred yen pieces, nothing met his fingers. Smiling ruefully, he started moving again. He'd have to see what they could scrounge up at home, if Grandpa hadn't already made something.

The Game Shop's earnings were meager as it was, but if Kaiba's company really did turn to gaming for its money, the shop would never last. Kaiba Corp had billions of yen behind it to create new games and perfect the old ones; no one would be interested in a rundown, antique gaming shop. The thought depressed him, but there was nothing that could be done about it.

The sky was clear and warm, stars popping out from the dark. With that sight, all thoughts of the Game Shop faded.

Were there strange creatures out there, really? Or was it all simply the ravings of the insane and attention-seeking?

Atem shook his head, and continued walking home. It didn't really matter.

As he walked, he never looked up in time to see a white figure with dark red hair and slotted yellow eyes smile vaguely, eying him. And he didn't see it open horrible red wings to bear itself away in the dark, moonless sky.

* * *

><p>Review and let me know what you think, please. Thank you for reading.<p> 


	2. Unpleasant Situations

It ain't mine. Don't sue me. Don't expect updates this quickly all the time, as I'm still busy working on a variety of projects. Also, there will be some OCs; however, most of them will be based on cards of some sort, and will have relatively minor roles. Just trust me, you'll get there. It's not like in 'Hold on to Time.' Thank you to the folks who reviewed, and to the rest of you, thanks for reading. Drop me a note, I love to get them. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. It kind of jumps in...

* * *

><p>"<em>Sometimes it just doesn't pay to get out of bed in the morning."<em>

_Anonymous_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Unpleasant Situations**

_Leucosia's eyes stared insolently at the stars. "Stupid little lights. I would prefer absolute darkness."_

_The cracked rocks of the canyon seemed to blacken in her shadow. There was a stirring sound to her right, and she turned, ringlets swaying thickly behind her head. "Don't complain about what you can't change. It makes you sound idiotic." A sour look – permanently sardonic – was crossing Hecate's face as she eyed the curls with envy. Perpetual jealousy and pettiness ran thick in her, and Leucosia couldn't help but cock her head mischievously, letting the moonlight stain her hair silver, flowing with the smooth, almost sculpted contours._

_"Dearest sister, does your lank hair trouble you? Perhaps one of your charms could give it a little shine?"_

_Hecate snarled, baring her teeth, lips peeling back, thin and grotesquely red. "I could tear your scalp off and bear what little brain you possess to those pesky stars, if you'd like!" Her straight black hair, short and wispy swept into her face, sticking to the spitting saliva. "Then we'll see who has 'shine!'"_

_Leucosia pouted in a fetching manner. "Oh, sister, you know I jest. Teleia's hair is fairer than mine, as you well know."_

_Hecate did not seem appeased. "Oh, indeed! And she has greater brains than you by far," she added, spite crackling horridly off her dark tongue. _

_"But my brain is better than either of yours…" she continued, soothing herself with the thought. Leucosia nodded and smiled. It was a lie, but what did it matter?_

_"Of course."_

_Placated, Hecate seated herself in the dirt and stone, looking out over the rocks. "Teleia will return very shortly. I only wish we had gone. I would enjoy the thrill of the chase." _

_The canyon gaped below their narrow, stony perch, and the buildings carved into the sides of it seemed black. Expert hands and claws had carved this world, safe from the sun. The only time the sun's light posed any threat was at noon, when it beat down from directly overhead, and after only minutes, the glaring light passed. Their prisons were buried below the ground, full of humans, enough to feed for a month. Most of their number had gone to another country, seeking conquest and new prey._

_Most. Hecate's lip curled._

_"What thought makes your face pucker so?" Leucosia asked, observing the ugly expression with saccharine sweetness in her blue eyes._

_"Kisara and Teana. They did not go on the hunt, but they are not here. Why is that?" At this, Leucosia rolled her eyes._

_"You know dull, depressed Kisara. They call her Selene only for her pretty hair and wings, not for her spirit. And Teana is just as dull, only much less fair. What a wonder they call her Terpsichore!" Her laughter crackled smoothly, like glass on a cloth. "They probably sought to hunt on their own, or to observe a different village. They want to do it _their_ way, the obstinate wretches."_

_"…Perhaps so. Still, I like it not. And Kisara's beauty does not condone her empty-headed foolishness."_

_Leucosia's laughter crinkled again. "Poor, jealous sister! Come; let us return to our abode. Nothing comes to attack. We were meant only to scan the horizon for enemies. I see none, but it appears the hunting groups are returning."_

_Reluctantly, Hecate agreed, opening her olive green wings, Leucosia opening her own lilac pair. The wind bore them easily into the canyon, and they disappeared into the dark, waiting to investigate the new prey._

* * *

><p><em>Teana felt the wind roll off her wings as she dropped down, following Kisara's faint glow. "Five children safe," she muttered, dropping down to the sand.<em>

_Kisara's ears twitched in the breeze. "Safer than they were, at any rate. We can only pray that their new homes are not discovered." Her feet dipped softly into the sand, and her hair blew into her face._

_"They'll be fine. We're the only vampires that can bear the smell of the Hebrew sacrifices – all the monsters near us can't bear such a holy scent." Teana flapped her wings once, an irritated twitch._

_"True, thankfully. But there is always danger when dealing with our kind." Kisara swept the hair out of her face, gazing upwards to calculate their location from the stars._

_Five years. Five years had Teana been sixteen so far, and many more were to come in the cool semblance of immortality. Monotony filled her world, even when she and Kisara were saving children._

_Kisara had introduced the idea. Oftentimes, children were stolen from villages, food for the demons that Teana so often rubbed shoulders with. However, unlike adults, children were small, and easy to smuggle out of the dungeons and prisons. So many times, Kisara and Teana had taken them, five at a time, out of the dark and to villages that were well concealed. The Hebrew villages were especially safe – their sin atonement sacrifices had a strange scent, and any of the other monsters that smelled it grew violently ill. Teana did not know why she and Kisara were not affected._

_Maybe it's because we are trying to save them. Maybe it's because we're not as evil._

_As Kisara gazed upwards, considering the sky, Teana stretched her arms up, folding them behind her head._

_Every time they went down into the dark, they had to face leering demons, considering which human to feast upon. They viewed these living, breathing children as nothing more than their next meal. Cries for pity were met with gay laughter. Tears and sweat were met with scratches, blood welling in infected wounds._

_Teana closed her eyes, tightening her lips into hard lines. She waited for the massive wave of nausea to fade, nausea that only the blackest hatred could send sludging upward._

_Every time they went into the dark, she gouged her claws into the stones, to keep them from ripping into flesh, attempting to kill the damned things. She wished for the power to break the infected creatures, send them scattering across the ground like pebbles, bones broken. She wished for the power to take the humans back home, to make them safe and happy, to wipe darkness away._

_She wished she were human again, and that she and Kisara didn't have to do this._

_Wishing did nothing. At least what they did was a way to show repentance for all the wickedness._

Five lives saved while hundreds are lost? What does it matter? I can make no difference. There are many more that we can't save. _Teana lowered her ears, broodingly. Every time they went down and picked a child to rescue, there was always another, sobbing, that they couldn't take._

_"Stop your unhappy thoughts, Teana."_

_Her head jolted up. Kisara was studying her with a sweet softness. "Kisara? How'd you know-?" _

_"It's one of the things that bother you. Let it be. We do all we can, and no more can be expected. Wishing for what cannot be brings woe."_

_"I'm sorry." Teana looked up at the sky, eyes hot and bright. She exposed them to the cold air, hoping that perhaps the cool wind would disguise her tears. "Are we close?"_

_"Very. I think the hunting groups are going to arrive early." Kisara cocked her head, one ear up. "Yes, I can feel the currents. I wonder why they're so early? They had to go all the way to Egypt for this expedition…"_

_"I don't care. Let's just get home before _they_ do."_

_They entered the wind, slipping into the sky. Teana still brooded over the lives that could not be saved, wishing for what could not be. Five years and she still couldn't shake it._

* * *

><p><em>Atem lived the relatively average life; he had a brother and a Grandpa and a mother. They loved each other very much, especially the two boys. Yuugi idolized Atem, adored <em>

_Grandpa, and affectionately feared his mother. Grandpa was the consistent peace keeper, the one who swept the shop and kept life warm. Mother cause strife, and she pushed her boys to the brink with her unbelievable protective nature. And Atem was Atem – the elder son, the one who looked after Yuugi, and tried to convince himself that he needed to care about school and wait until he was old enough and mature enough to get married and have a family, to prevent ending up like their dad. Assuming he ever found a girl odd enough that she could put up with him. _

_Daddy dearest had chosen to cut and run when he found out his wife of one year had gotten pregnant again sixteen years ago and they were saddled with one squalling infant already. It was too much for the nineteen-year-old husband, and with a note reading, 'I'm sorry. This isn't working. I'm scum, and I'm sorry,' taped to the fridge along with barely enough money to buy a bus ticket and some diapers, he'd been gone._

_He knew his dad had left because of him. Times had been desperately hard for the couple, and if he hadn't been conceived, if there'd been more time between babies, or even just Yuugi had been born, the marriage might have worked. But he didn't feel guilty about it – he hadn't chosen to be born at the worst possible time. And when he had told Yuugi about the fact once, his brother had given him a long look and said, "If he ran off like that, I don't care to know him. I'd rather have you than him, no question, so don't ever say that again."_

_Atem loved his brother, fiercely. And the love was returned. Yuugi was to be protected, nurtured, and raised right. Atem was to be supported, adored, and followed. These things were strangely absolute, and they never varied._

* * *

><p><em>But enough about the infamous Mutou daddy issues and familial oddities.<em>

"Grandpa! I'm home!"

The bell jangled, as if agreeing with his statement. Atem closed the door before calling again, "Grandpa? Yuugi?"

"In here! I'm trying to beat Grandpa at chess!"

Atem put his backpack down beside the coat rack, checked to make sure the sign said 'Closed,' and crossed the floor to the door that led to their home.

Yuugi was sitting, legs folded, on a pillow beside the coffee table, observing the beaten chess set. He looked up as he heard Atem enter, and his face lit up. "I think I'm going to win this time."

Grandpa grunted, then moved his bishop. "It's not over until the fat lady sings. Check."

Yuugi looked back at the board, and moved his queen to knock out the offending piece. "What did Ms. Chono have you do for punishment? It's been hours!"

Atem sat down, observing the game with an almost unhealthy interest. "Don't forget about Grandpa's knight," he said, eyes trailing carefully over the game board.

"Don't tell him that!" Grandpa protested, moving a pawn to protect the knight in question. "Yuugi needs to kick my keester on his own if he wants to prove himself!"

Atem grinned a little. "Sorry, Grandpa. But he's 'kicking your keester' pretty good anyway."

Grandpa huffed, looking very affronted. "My own grandsons…so disrespectful to their elders."

Atem laughed, but Yuugi looked a little abashed. "Grandpa, he doesn't mean it," he said awkwardly, pushing a knight to the side.

"I know. And _you_ should know I'm taking your rook!" Grandpa's hand darted quickly, his bishop clacking against the rook, knocking it over. Yuugi's face went pink.

"You were pretending? Grandpa…!"

"That's your trouble, Yuugi," Atem chided as Grandpa winked. "You worry about your opponent too much. Grandpa isn't above pulling a stunt to distract his opponent."

Yuugi's face fell. Then, it brightened again. "Well, I guess that's okay." With a quick, deft movement, he placed his queen near Grandpa's king. "Checkmate!"

"What!" Grandpa peered at the pieces, calculating mentally, lips moving silently as he sought a space to escape to. "No…not there…hm."

Yuugi waited, and Atem looked over the board. "I think he's right, Grandpa. You've met your match."

There was a long, thick silence. Then, Grandpa laughed. "I can see the gaming genes have passed down to both of you. The students have surpassed the master." He ruffled Yuugi's hair with great affection.

"Thanks Grandpa. But I still think you're the best. And Atem's the best right after you." Looking very pleased with himself, Yuugi's face flushed pink and bright with euphoria. Grandpa got up, stretching until he heard his back pop.

"Well, I guess I'll go put on some dinner. We're having a dish that is known around the world as being a food traditional to Japan…even though it originated from China. I think."

Atem's brows lifted, eyes hooded skeptically. "Instant ramen?"

"Instant ramen. I need to go to the grocery tomorrow, or we'll be having instant ramen without noodles." Grandpa left, heading into their tiny kitchen. They could hear him rustling around in the pantry, looking for the plastic packages. "And here I thought only college kids survived on this stuff…"

Yuugi shrugged, and leaned back on the carpet, hair splaying wildly around his face. "So? What was detention like?"

Atem was in the process of pulling off his school uniform jacket. Arms free of it, he dropped it on the couch, baring his black t-shirt. "She had me and Jonouchi help Honda clean the school. You know, mopping the floor and all that. I swear, the woman is evil. Pure, make-up addicted evil. She's expelled fifteen students in just the last few months. For stupid stuff too."

"Better make it sixteen – it's not official, but Hanasaki was caught with a Zombire comic book. You know how she gets about that 'brain-rotting garbage'." Yuugi got up and jumped onto the couch, lying on his stomach. Atem leaned back, head resting against the armrest.

"Hanasaki? He wouldn't hurt anyone or anything. Moronic woman."

Yuugi said nothing. Atem knew that if there ever came a day where Yuugi said something unkind about anyone, _that_ would herald the apocalypse.

All of a sudden, the odd news story came back to him. It bothered him, though he didn't know why. "Yuugi, I saw something on the news about strange creatures being sighted in Japan. It wasn't very long, but it sounded like UFO stuff." He felt Yuugi prop himself up on his elbows. "It's not that odd to hear about people saying crazy things are out there, but there's been so much important news lately that I didn't think they'd say anything like that on the news."

"Huh." Yuugi moved a little closer. "That's weird. Was it on local or national?"

"Local, I think. But with that whole Gozaburo Kaiba thing going on, you'd think the local news stations would be set for the next two years, the way they go on about things. So why report about what people think are winged people?"

"Winged people? Like angels?"

"I suppose. One lady thought they might be. Then again, she looked a few purls short of a doily, if you know what I-"

"Yuugi! Atem! Are you two done with your schoolwork!"

Both of them blinked, Yuugi guiltily. "Almost, Grandpa," Atem called, watching as Yuugi sat up and tugged his backpack – sitting forlornly on the other side of their old couch – over to his side. There was a temporary silence as Yuugi pulled out his textbooks.

"Do you think," Yuugi said after a moment, "that they're dangerous? The winged things, I mean."

"I don't know. I don't even know if I believe they're there. People might just be seeing things. Maybe it was a hallucination or something. I mean, people see 'Bigfoot' all the time in America, and you're not going to convince me that _he's _real. The news anchor felt the same way, he was making fun of it. Right now, I'm more worried about the Game Shop." The topic about the flying creatures was making him uncomfortable – why had he even brought it up? – so he turned the conversation, hoping Yuugi would go with the flow.

He wasn't disappointed. "Why?" Yuugi asked, opening his text, latching onto the new topic.

"You know that Seto Kaiba is taking over Kaiba Corp, right?"

"Yeah, he hasn't been in school for a couple of weeks. Why?"

"Well, they say he's planning on converting the whole place into a…gaming facility." Atem shut his eyes, waiting for Yuugi to connect the unhappy dots.

"Oh." Yuugi sounded puzzled. Then, he said, "Oh!" and Atem knew he'd picked up the implication. "You mean…that the Game Shop won't last long with such a big competitor." Yuugi's voice had become small, and Atem glanced at him. His face looked sad, and even his hair seemed to droop.

"Maybe not – we sell antiques, and there are some pretty valuable old games around here."

"Yeah…but it's the kids we depend on to buy games. There aren't enough adults interested in games around here. And what kid is going to pick an old Mahjong set over a virtual reality monster game?"

Atem had no answer to that. Both he and Yuugi loved the new Duel Monsters game, just as much as any of the older games. "Maybe we can set up a deal with Kaiba Corp. You know, sell some of their games here, like some other shops probably will." Atem knew, deep down, that it wouldn't work – Kaiba would have no interest in making a deal with a dinky little shop down in the dingy part of town, even if it was close to his high school. It wouldn't turn over any profit – not like the sleek, city game shops would. But he told Yuugi this anyway; he couldn't stand the sight of Yuugi's unhappiness.

His fib seemed to work; Yuugi perked up immediately. "Yeah, that might work. I mean, there's lots of kids around from school. They could come here to get the games, instead of going into the city all the time!"

"Yeah, they could," Atem lied, knowing that no high school kid except Honda or Jonouchi would be caught dead around the 'Social-Poison-Mutou's-Place'. But Yuugi was happy, placated by the idea, so he encouraged it. He mentally berated himself for his cynicism – who could know? The Game Shop could make it, and deep down, he hoped it did. It had been home for as long as he could remember.

"Atem! Go get your backpack and finish your schoolwork! I know you left it in the shop!"

Groaning, Atem got up. "I'll be back in a few minutes – I'll just finish it up in the shop."

"Okay. Hurry up, the 'traditional food of Japan or China' will get cold if you don't." Yuugi turned the page of the textbook as Atem entered the shop, amused.

As he closed the door, it seemed eerily quiet. Crossing the room to the door, he knelt to pick up his backpack, glancing through the glass of the door.

Fate's a funny thing. If he had been one second later coming in, or a second earlier, he might not have seen what he did. And he might not have done what he did next.

He stopped. Straightening, he narrowed his eyes. Had there been something moving out there?

The night outside was still and dark now, but something about the air felt…moved. The air looked a little different. Perhaps it was just a bird? Atem shook his head. "You're thinking too much about that report," he muttered.

And yet…it had looked like…

Atem glanced back at the door, then tugged one of the jackets off the coat rack, seeing droplets outside. It couldn't hurt to check, could it? He turned the handle, quieting the bell with his hand, not wanting Yuugi to think something was wrong.

The pavement was wet, and rain was pattering down. Clouds had hurried in over the clear night, and the rain felt cold on the back of his neck. He pulled on the jacket, and pulled the hood over his head, and took a few steps away from the door.

Somebody had tried to break into the Game Shop once. He hadn't had a gun or anything, but it had been scary. Atem had been five and Yuugi had been four, and neither of them had quite understood why, when they woke up, their jolly old Grandpa Mutou had somebody cowering on the floor with bruises marking his face and police lights going off outside.

He wasn't five anymore. If somebody tried to break into the store, he could handle them.

Other than the Game Shop, there were no buildings in the immediate vicinity. He looked around, toward the nearest buildings, just across the street. In the muzzy dark, there wasn't much to-there!

Atem blinked, and took a few steps toward the street. There had been something there…something pale and luminescent, right beside on of the apartment complexes. For a moment, he wavered, considering just going back inside the warm, bright Game Shop, but curiosity tempted him a little too well, and he crossed the street, walking on the sidewalk, and looked around, examining his surroundings.

The lights were on, and easily visible. With that reassurance, Atem turned his head this way and that, looking for the bright, pale light he'd seen.

Nothing. Whatever it was, it had gone. Feeling foolish, Atem shook his head. It had probably been a flashlight, or a glow-in-the-dark cap or something. Why on Earth had he decided to come out into the cold, wet rain to look for something like that? It was pretty uncharacteristic of him. Yuugi, maybe not, but him?

He prepared to turn back to the shop, trying to ignore the curiosity. But before he could take a step, he heard a crashing sound, and he jumped, spinning around.

It had come from inside one of the old apartment buildings, bricks cracked and old. He frowned, wishing his heart would stop beating so fast, and considering what the crash might have meant. Ms. Tsubame lived there. She was always coming by to flirt with Grandpa and pinch Yuugi's face. But she'd been out of town for a few days…

The lights were out, but he saw flashlights out, against the window. He glanced at the next house over, its lights cozily ablaze. Perhaps a fuse box was on the fritz?

Atem considered the idea, but something about the situation was off the level. He turned toward the Game Shop, and found that the emergency number for the police was running through his head.

"And where, exactly, do you think you're going?"

Atem felt a hand on his shoulder, and he snarled in surprise. He hadn't heard anyone come up behind him, but he caught a glimpse of a teenager a few years his senior with a hateful expression on his face. He found his arms being jerked behind his back, and in response to the pain, he aimed a vicious kick at the boy's leg. He hit home, and the boy swore, releasing his hold.

Atem turned to run, but found that his way was blocked by another teenager, a little stockier than the other. "You just got yourself into a mess of trouble," the other said flatly.

Searching for an exit, Atem realized he couldn't lead them back to the Game Shop without putting Grandpa and Yuugi in danger. But then, where could he go?

"Gotcha!" The other teen had recovered, and Atem's arms were nearly yanked out of their sockets, jerked back with a harsh movement. Atem swore, loudly, trying to stomp on his assailant's feet.

Stars burst in his eyes, red and black with stinging pain as he felt a booted foot connect with his gut. His shoulders were gripped painfully tight as the two muttered to each other.

"Hirutani didn't tell us…stupid kid is gonna ruin everything."

"…Others are coming out; d'you think anyone else heard?"

"…Don't want a murder on my record, police will find out…"

Atem paid little attention to the conversation until he heard, "The police won't find out without a witness. No one else saw us or heard us – this moron is the only one who might be able to nail us."

"I didn't get into this to kill anyone! Ask Hirutani, he'll know what to do."

In spite of the ache in his middle, Atem jerked, half-heartedly, cursing himself mentally. It had only been about a minute since he'd left the shop, but if Yuugi heard these idiots and came outside to investigate…

He held very still, hoping they'd shut up. Grandpa couldn't hear very well, but Yuugi had ears like a bat. _Please, don't let Yuugi come outside if he hears this._

The door to the apartment complex opened, though he could barely see it through the rain. Against the dark, he could make out about five people coming towards them. "What was that racket all about?" one of them hissed. He smelled of tobacco and some sort of alcohol. "We didn't even get the old lady's jewelry!" Atem kept his head down, seething with fury and fear. Why had he come outside? How had this happened?

After a few expletive-filled explanations, one of them came forward and looked at Atem, beady eyes dark and slanted. He gripped Atem's jaw, scrutinizing him for a minute. His blond head looked oily. "You're pretty stupid, kid. I guess all that hair didn't leave much room for a brain," he added, peering underneath his hood and spotting wild locks. "No one's ever caught Hirutani's gang in action before, and I happen to like that clean record. Know what that means?"

Atem's eyes darkened, and he said nothing. "Hey, kid. You retarded or something? You know what we're gonna do about that little problem? These'll be your last words – might as well say something."

Atem opened his mouth, but not to speak. He jerked his head and bit down on Hirutani's hand as hard he could. Hirutani roared, the bellow drowned in the rain, and Atem felt his teeth scraping against bone. Disgust roiled inside him, and when one of the boys kicked him, he let go, spitting and gasping, letting the rain wash his panting mouth out.

"Hirutani! Y-You okay?" asked one of the lackeys, amidst murmurs and curses. Hirutani was staring at the red, torn mess that was now his hand. After an inspection, Hirutani let the useless hand hang down, blood dripping onto the empty street. Some of the flesh was hanging loose.

"I'm gonna kill you kid. Nobody messes with Hirutani and lives to brag about it," he said, shockingly soft. With his good hand he gripped Atem's head by his bangs, pulling his head up, up, painfully arching back. His hood never fell back, held in place by his thick hair. Atem coughed, doing his best to spit out the metallic tang of rain and blood, twisting his head until Hirutani pushed his neck nearly to the breaking point. He felt like his throat was a target, and the cool, wet flat of a blade slid along it. It was a well-practiced move, almost soothing.

Rain ran into Atem's eyes as he closed them. He'd heard of Hirutani. He was a twisted freak who liked to watch victims squirm. Jonouchi had talked about the Rintama gang before, and anyone who watched the news knew what Hirutani did with his victims. His heart rammed against his ribs, and he tried to think about the last few moments he'd had, sitting with Yuugi, only about five minutes ago. If he could go back for just a moment, hugged him before he'd left, just stayed inside the stupid shop-

"Stop."

His eyes flew open.

Hirutani turned his head, releasing his grip on Atem's hair, to turn and look at whoever dared intervene. He let his head drop, neck aching, and he took strange comfort in seeing the water on the asphalt.

With difficulty, out of the corner of his eye, Atem saw the strange, glowing thing again. Lifting his head just a few inches, he blinked at the sight.

It hadn't been a flashlight or a cap. It had been a long, flowing mane of hair, attached to the head of a girl whose paleness rivaled milk. Angelic and eerie, she had the face and form of a marble statue. Her eyes were gentle and direct, and they were currently fixed on him, as if considering what to do.

Behind her was another figure, illuminated by the strange glow her alarming, wet hair let off. Her hair was short and brown, and her paleness, well, _paled_ in comparison to the other girl's. But her eyes blazed a terrible blue, and they were fixed on Hirutani, as if calculating how long it would take to tear his head from his shoulders.


	3. Fated Meetings

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any Shakira music. Or any crappy Sci-Fi movies mentioned.

Well...I figured that since people are being nice and interested enough to review this one, I'd go ahead and put up another chapter. I know this story seems to start off abruptly, but it's meant to be that way. And while reviews are not the main reason one writes, it would be nice if any 'Hold on to Time' folks might drop a note. I mean...that was kind of a big moment in the story. But whatever, on to the story.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh, you know I have seen a sky with no sun, a man with no nation. Saints, captive in chains, a song with no name for lack of imagination."<em>

'_Eyes Like Yours,' Shakira_

**Chapter 2**

**Fated Meetings**

_Teana watched the shadows of the others cut across the window. They had arrived at a good time – just as the humans had been taken to the prisons. Not that there was anything good about it; it just meant that she didn't have to observe the lamentations of the people she couldn't help. The room-Kisara's- was comfortable and warm, good for watching the stars and the wings._

_Unfortunately, she and Kisara had been joined by some rather...unsavory…company._

_"I can't believe you two missed the feeding. You're horridly strange, I hope you know."_

_Hecate's voice was unpleasant, rather simpering and occasionally cutting into more direct spite. Its acerbic overtone was easily diluted through Kisara's soft words._

_"We acknowledge that we are different. We can only hope to be of use to the master in our own way, and to take humans for more productive uses than they are already put to, Lady Hecate." Kisara bowed her head reverently, and in spite of herself, Teana's mouth crooked into a slight smile. Leave it to Kisara to make sweet comments to those who would come uninvited into her home._

_Kisara was very humble, but everyone else knew she was extremely pretty, and everyone also knew that Hecate was intensely petty and jealous. There were few people she hated more than Kisara – her long, beautiful hair and the attractive, benign sweetness of her face were things Hecate coveted, and even with her back turned, Teana could feel the festering resentment as Hecate said, "Of course…Kisara…"_

_Teana glanced at Kisara, who stood beside her at the window, and she looked even taller and more willowy beside her own seated, hunched posture. Dignified, as always._

_"Kisara speaks with much wisdom. Dear Hecate, you mustn't be so critical of differences. They should be celebrated, as they make us more unique."_

_Teana felt the hairs on the back of her neck lift from her skin. She had almost forgotten about the other one._

_Hecate lowered her head, subdued, sour features almost apologetic. "Of course, Teleia. I forgot myself."_

_"It happens to the best of us." Again, the low, beautifully purring voice sounded, and Teana glanced back toward Teleia, nervous and pondering._

_Clothed in a fine cream garment, Teleia's skin was smooth and gleaming ivory, contrasting vibrantly with her subdued red hair. In all her years, Teana had never met anyone who looked quite so womanly and shapely; nor had she ever met someone who frightened and appalled her more. In the perfectly chiseled features and the pleasant sweep of her fiery hair, there was something unholy about her. As if there were something…inhuman about her, more than just being one of them. As if she'd never really been human at all._

_But that was ridiculous, of course. What else could she be?_

_As if sensing her gaze, Teleia opened her amusedly closed eyes. Their yellow eeriness glowed against her direct blue, catlike and sheathed. "Something troubling you, dearest Teana?"_

_At the sound of her name, Teana felt a shudder building in her shoulder blades. "Not at all, Lady Teleia. I am only glad that most of our hunters came back unharmed. I heard the city attacked was very strong."_

_The purring laugh was lovely and terrifying. "Indeed. They had strange beasts that attacked us with magic. We fled a little earlier than we would have ordinarily. But not without doing immense damage, and taking many hostages. Even the desert and its dry earth cannot subdue our power."_

_Teana considered the idea of the monsters being struck down with flaming arrows. She smiled, and said, "That is wonderful indeed, my lady."_

_"Did I hear someone say, 'dessert'?" Teana groaned inwardly at Leucosia's voice, muffled behind the door in the corridor outside the room. Kisara kept perfect poise, as always._

_"'Desert' dearest, not 'dessert'. How can you think of food after such a feeding?" Teleia's amusement was heady on the air, and Teana felt the urge to puke._

_The doorway to Kisara's abode was thrown open, and something was forced unceremoniously inside. It landed with a sound of pain, and it – or rather, he – struggled to sit up._

_"That is how I can think of food. Or rather, dessert. You can see why, yes?" Leucosia grinned wickedly, marring her pretty features. Kisara's eyes grew sad, but she remained near the window. Teana, on the other hand, got up to see what she'd pulled into the room, curiosity pulling her reluctant muscles._

_He looked to be about fifteen. His nearness to her own –physical – age somehow endeared him to her. Sitting up, he looked around for a moment, before fixing his eyes on her, strangely defiant and blazing. His tunic was torn and bloodied, but not by his own blood it seemed, for there was no mar or slit in his dark skin. The tunic, though, alerted her to something – he was no peasant. Its make and weave were fine, its cloth high quality. His hair was strange – it stood up in a messy fashion, and it had alarming coloration._

_In spite of herself – and the odd hair - Teana knew what vain, conceited Leucosia had been talking about – he was shockingly beautiful, features well-formed in spite of his youth. There was obvious strength and vitality in him – blood coursed healthily and quickly through him. Somehow, the sound made her desperately sad._

_"I can see why, indeed. Very handsome. Where did you find this delectable specimen?" Hecate was observing him, and Teana felt her fingers convulse into a fist, claws raking against her palm. He turned his attention to Hecate, saying nothing, perhaps understanding nothing of their tongue._

_"Saw him when the last group was brought in. Isn't he a treat, though?" Leucosia let her claws touch his arm, laughing when he turned around and backed away, expression flaming and infuriated._

_Teana looked at Kisara, helplessly. Kisara gave her a look that plainly said, "Keep still and silent."_

_Hecate had gotten up, and grabbed his shoulders from behind. He said something that Teana couldn't precisely understand, but his expression was less defiant and a little more cautious. Grinning cruelly, Hecate pushed him, hard, and Leucosia darted forward to catch him. She shrieked with laughter._

_"Do you like to play catch? Well, handsome?" she asked, spinning him around to face her. He made a face at the stench of her breath – she'd fed, and blood had a foul, lingering smell – and spat at her feet. "Oh, he likes to play dangerously!" He found himself being pushed back to Hecate, and he must have hurt himself somehow, because he dropped to one knee before Hecate pulled him back up, supporting his weight._

_"Oh, poor sweetness. Twisted your ankle?" she asked with mock kindness. Teana's blood boiled at the sight, and her heart wrenched at the pained expression on his face. And her mouth went dry when the tight claws settled on his sides, violently hating the women. Was everything a game to these wretched creatures? Even Kisara – who never lost her temper, ever – was looking particularly grim, watching him twist in Hecate's grip._

_"Yes, very amusing," Kisara said gently, stoic as ever. "But you've already fed, have you not? Taking his blood now would be quite a waste."_

_But Hecate seemed to have a spiteful thought in mind, ignoring Kisara. "Teana, think fast!" She pushed him again, harder than ever, and Teana opened her arms by instinct._

_He grunted at the impact, and Teana blinked, more than a little stunned as her brain reeled frantically to figure out what to do in such a situation. She felt his muscles tremble, exerting themselves to keep upright on one leg._

_Her fury left her as she put both arms to his sides gently, keeping his weight off the ground, off his injured leg. His hands found her arms, bewildered in his lack of balance, steadying himself with them. She looked at him, and as he lifted his head to examine her, she blinked, feeling just a little awkward. Appraising eyes flicked over her, and there was anger, embarrassment - and maybe a bit of gratitude - in them as she handled him tenderly, aware of the injury. His pulse was appealing, and it lulled the anger inside her._

_This close…he _was _beautiful. It was a weird feeling; she'd never thought much about boys being cute because she'd only ever been close to her dad. But this boy was different. The warmth of his body and the way his face set in suspicious defiance was soothing, and his eyes were the most peculiar color, like the sky at twilight when the clouds were stained violet-_

_"Ooh, I think Teana likes his pretty eyes too, Leucosia. Perhaps we should give them some privacy?"_

_Teana's anger returned, mixed with hot humiliation. Hecate was crowing with laughter, Leucosia pouting jealously. But Teleia frightened her – there was a strange amusement in her eyes. The young man – "boy" did not fit, but he was not yet a "man" – looked at Teleia as well, and she saw anger in his eyes at the creature's expression._

_But she felt the hairs on his arms stand on end. Perhaps she wasn't the only one who felt the unwholesomeness around Teleia._

_"What exactly do you want to do with him for now?" Kisara asked, observing Teana's hands. It was then that Teana realized her hands were clutched protectively against his back. She loosened her grip, and he looked at her again, hands still gripping her arms._

_"Oh…I suppose I'm too full right now. But I don't think I can deny myself a taste…"_

_He was looking at Teana, eyes asking what was happening. Teana looked back at him helplessly in anger, glancing to Kisara for guidance. But Kisara could only look at her in a similar fruitlessness._

_"Wait a moment, Leucosia. I think I'd like to try him first."_

_Again, Teana felt her hair stand on end, Teleia's voice rolling into her ears. She watched as the woman rose, and came closer with a shifting, smooth gait. "You'll hold him still, Teana, of course?" she asked, yellow eyes fixing on her. The youth looked between the two of them, and Teana felt the urge to pull him away, slicing Teleia's face off in the process. Sick freak._

_A mocking smile met her eyes. She wondered if Teleia could guess what she was thinking._

_A dry mouth swallowed. It was hers. "Of…course…my lady." Hating herself, hating Teleia, and hating what she would witness, Teana gave him – the young man who did not understand – a sorrowful look as she turned him around, facing this demon veiled in feminine beauty._

_Teleia gripped his wrist, and Teana felt his shock at her inhumanly long, sharp red nails. "I don't want to bite his neck – that would be a waste. Just below the wrist will suffice."_

_He attempted to move away, sensing her ill intent. Cursing herself in several tongues, Teana held him still, grip iron on his sides. Turning his head, he looked at her, questioning and looking a little betrayed._

_'I don't even know you. Don't look at me like I'm supposed to be able to help you. Don't look at me like that.' Her heart twisted._

_There was a horrible sound as Teleia opened her mouth, revealing a bestial mouth of fangs, eyes growing narrow while her features shrank into those of an animal powered by starvation. Teana squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the teeth enter his flesh and he screamed in pain, the sound burning her ears and scratching all along her throat._

* * *

><p>The delinquents murmured uncertainly, facing the girl and her companion with hesitant glances at each other. Hirutani turned his slick head towards them with a dark glare. They were pretty craven for such a notorious gang. That, or the glowing hair put them off. One or the other. "Don't tell me you're afraid of those two."<p>

This seemed to steady his gang, and one of them held his knife ready. "Want me to finish this guy first, boss?" Water ran from the man's hand and blade, dangerously near Atem's face. He let it touch Atem's temple. Atem held as still as he could.

"In a minute. I want to talk to these ladies first." Hirutani had a twisted little smile on his face, but the pale girl seemed perfectly unfazed. The other one – with the short hair – however, spoke suddenly.

"Get that knife away from him." It was sudden, sharp, but her voice was not like the other's – it did not hold the same soft command.

The knife slid up and down the side of his face, and Atem closed his eyes. "Get out of here. It's not safe," he whispered, praying that these girls could run faster than he could. The knife slipped a little against his cheek, and he twitched, feeling hot blood running down his face, washed by the rain that had managed to work its way under the hood of his jacket.

"Shut up. We're going to have a nice chat."

"Leave them alone!" Atem barked suddenly, temper flaring. "You filth! Too cowardly to fight like real men, so you attack helpless women! Disgusting pieces of-!"

The knife dug in just a bit, and Hirutani turned to face him, looming above him darkly. Atem looked up at him, eyes charged with rage. This would distract these lunatics, now the girls could get out of-

"That's very chivalrous of you young man, but we can handle ourselves. These young delinquents will prove no trouble for us. But it's very genteel of you to put yourself in such danger for our sakes."

Hirutani turned, and Atem cursed. What was wrong with this girl? After that little speech, there was nothing he could do to distract these criminals! But she stood there, smiling politely, as if she had very much appreciated his little "performance."

"Sweetheart, I don't think you realize what you've gotten yourself into. It goes against my better nature to harm a lady, though, so why don't you just walk away and pretend you didn't see anything?" Hirutani smiled, ingratiatingly, but the pale girl simply looked to her associate.

"Would you care to do the honors?"

The darker girl nodded, and took a few steps forward in the empty, deluged street. She looked from the gang to Atem to Hirutani, stopping right in front of him, hands resting prettily on her hips. "I see he bit you," she said conversationally. Hirutani grinned, and raised his hand, catching her by the chin with his good hand.

"I suppose so, little lady. Again, you two should leave. I've killed girls before, though they weren't quite as cute as you."

The pale girl's eyes flashed, and Atem would have sworn he saw smoke from her nostrils.

The other girl eyed Hirutani. "You're a scummy, lowlife piece of trash." Then, she grinned.

Thrown into sharp relief by their sudden appearance, her teeth were impossibly long and sharp, belonging in the mouth of a viper, gleaming even in the mucky, watery light. Hirutani jerked back, eyes widening, and his gang let out strange gasps and a few reeled backwards. Atem felt the hands leave his shoulders and the cut on his face stung as he hit the ground, face pressed by gravity into the asphalt.

"I like dealing with people like you. I consider it charity work for the rest of humanity."

Hirutani pulled his knife and swung forward, surprisingly quick for someone who had been so shocked. Killer's instinct. She grabbed his wrist, squeezing it harshly, and he dropped the blade with a yell. Atem lifted his head, staring, eyes widening when he heard a disturbing crack issue from Hirutani's arm. The girl with the viper teeth pulled him in close.

"Let's see how you like it when people push you around."

Her foot came up, kicking him between the legs, and she released his wrist, momentum sending him crashing into his gang. He let out a gasp of pain, pupils shrinking to microscopic, quivering sizes, before his eyes rolled back in his head in a dead faint.

There was a long, awkward silence as the girl rubbed her hands together, cleaning off the blood in the rain. After another moment, she glanced at the group of delinquents. "Leave now. Never bother this guy again. Or else."

The group stared, looking to each other, and then at their fallen leader.

She looked to the pale girl. "You're more impressive when you intimidate." With a delicate sigh, the other settled her feet firmly in the street and opened her mouth.

A long, low hiss reverberated out of her stomach, and her white teeth gleamed, sharp like the other's. Atem's palms hurt against the asphalt but he couldn't bring himself to move, staring at the woman.

Something huge and pale and bright exploded behind her, ripping out of her shoulder blades. "Begone!"

The response was quite interesting. It involved a great deal of screaming, running, scrambling, and heavy footsteps, slick on the rain and pavement. Their muddy shapes in the cool white of the rain vanished after a time, leaving Hirutani unconscious on the ground, wrist bleeding and twisted impossibly.

Atem sat on the ground, soaking wet, absolutely confounded. He blinked when he felt the rain stop its soft tapping on his hood, and looked up.

"I'm sorry if we frightened you. We simply can't stand disgusting people like that, and we wanted to help." The girl's voice seemed kind, but he paid it no attention, for over his head, a strange expanse of glowing film seemed to stretch itself to block the rain. He realized with a shock of fear that the strange glowing expanse looked like a wing, and that _it_ had sprouted from the girl's back. "Are you all right?"

He blinked several times, staring at the wing, the news broadcast running through his head painfully fast. "I…I…"

"You're freaking him out, Kisara. Your wings." The other girl was stretching, observing Hirutani, nudging him with the toe of her shoe.

"Oh!" Kisara – for that was apparently her name – seemed abashed and alarmed. "I'm so sorry, I didn't even think about it! Please, don't be afraid; we don't have any intention of harming you."

"Spoken like someone right out of a sci-fi alien flick. Does the line, 'We come in peace, Earthling,' show up soon?" the other girl said, her voice oddly affectionate. Kisara blinked.

"Sci-fi flick? What on Earth…?"

"Y'know, those movie things. With robots and all those doohickeys. I was trying to be funny."

"I'm sorry, Anzu. It wasn't very humorous. Perhaps if I'd gotten the reference?" Kisara gestured toward the spot she was standing on. "If you could stand here and block the rain, I'd like to examine the wound on his face."

"Movies have been around for more than fifty years, Kisara. You liked 'Gone With the Wind' when it first came out."

"Well yes, but I've not heard much about sci-fi."

"It's been around since 'Star Trek,' although I'll admit their movies like 'Crocosaurus versus Megashark' are pretty low quality. Think this guy doesn't have anxiety problems, because the last time we scared somebody like that I kept sending money for psychiatric therapy for eight years. Not that I minded, but it was annoying," Anzu mused, tapping his head with one hand.

"He seems shocked more than anything. Adrenaline is high, he might faint when it stops…"

Atem was not accustomed to being spoken about as if he wasn't within earshot. "What…are you?" he asked, tongue finally freeing itself from its overwhelmed state. Almost instantly, he regretted it; one shouldn't talk to their hallucinations. Or...or occult demons. Or...psychos masquerading as such.

"Vampire. Vampir. Nosferatu. We have many names, many of them unflattering. We would appreciate you not verbally using the term 'bloodsucker,' as it is unofficial and annoying. I hope the knife did not cut deeply?" Kisara knelt as the other girl – Anzu – opened a pair of dark wings, that seemed to split from nothingness, and held it over his head.

"They sprout out of our backs," Anzu explained, noting his thunderstruck expression, or rather, what she could see of it under his hood. "Hurts like crazy if they're broken, but it feels great once they're in."

"Oh." Atem felt rather stupid at the moment, a little too numb to keep up with the conversation. "Uh…the knife didn't…get me too bad," he said finally, looking at Kisara, who was scrutinizing the cut on his cheek.

"You're doing very well for a mortal. Usually our revelation causes some screaming or throwing of heavy objects." Kisara turned her head to Hirutani's prone body, poked his wrist, and brought her bloodied index finger to her face, observing it. Then, to Atem's revulsion, she placed the finger in her mouth and removed it, licked clean. She was quiet for a moment, before turning her head daintily and spitting, saying, "He's clean. He smokes a lot, though."

_Maybe this was all a hoax,_ his dizzy mind said. _Maybe that was some kind of fruit juice. They sold that kind of stuff at the emo shops in town.(1)_

Anzu's nose wrinkled. "I can smell that. Some kind of foreign brand, I think. No diseases or anything?"

"No."

Atem glanced at Hirutani, considering shifting away from Kisara. "Can…vampires catch diseases, then?"

"No, but you can. I wanted to make sure his blood was clean since you bit him earlier. We'd need to get you immediate medical attention if it wasn't."

Surprise, mixed with a little shame at his initial reaction, bloomed inside him. "Oh. Uh…thank you…I think."

Anzu laughed. "Not pleasant, huh? We've been doing this a while."

Atem couldn't quite figure what was happening anymore. He'd never been squeamish or easily surprised, but the words, ''tbycrackpots-andnowIthinkI'vegoneandjumpedoffthedeepend,' kept running through his head, very quickly, and he closed his eyes, confused.

"I think I'm…a little off," he said, not really up to making much other conversation. Kisara made a sympathetic sound, and the darkness of his eyelids seemed to brighten to orange as she folded one glowing wing around him, comforting and soothing.

"We appreciate the fact that you aren't throwing things, if that helps." If he had been in a less befuddled state, he might have pointed out the fact that he didn't have anything to throw. "Would you permit me to remove your hood to check the wound in better light?"

"Sure…uh, I can get it," he muttered, lifting his hands tug the jacket's hood off of his head. He felt his hair spike back up and he rubbed his head, half checking his hair for blood and half checking for anything signifying a concussion.

He heard a sharp, strange intake of breath behind him. Looking up, he was surprised at Anzu's expression – shock and agony brewed in her eyes, a pain that made his own heart hurt. And yet…some kind of bizarre adoration coiled in her pupils.

"A-Atem?"

He blinked. He had not told them his name, had he? "Yes?"

She dropped down, keeping her wing over his head at an awkward angle, eyes wide and full of that horrible mixture of emotions. A quick rush of words – words that sounded ancient, that he could not understand for the life of him – sped out of her mouth. Anzu held her breath, looking at him, waiting.

Atem stared at her. "…What?"

At this, she seemed confused, hurt. More bewildering words came out of her mouth, a strange tongue, as she reached out with delicate, careful fingertips and touched his face.

Her fingers hovered against his skin for several seconds, soft and tickling. They felt cold, waxy, like frostbite. Murmuring softly, she placed her palm against the side of his face, her little fingers curling almost intimately under his jaw, brushing against his neck, her other fingers dipping into the black of his hair. The exterior of his ear grew cold against them, two fingers sliding delicately over it, smoothly as her thumb trailing over his mouth, brazenly cool. Her palms were soft, feminine, and he nearly felt sleepy with her hands cradling his face.

He felt his lips tremble at the cold, mind twisting and grappling. Her eyes were scary, obsessed, tender…

"Anzu. ANZU."

Her hands jerked, almost a spasm, to remove themselves from his face. Atem grew very aware of the fact that he was soaked and freezing in the weird rain, as Anzu pulled herself away from him, looking like a drowning dog pulled from the water, only severely unhappy and angry. "What! He's-!"

Kisara's eyes flashed, dangerously dark. "In another tongue."

Anzu glared at her, eyes hot in response to the muted indigo. She said something to Kisara, cuttingly, looking a little mad for an instant, sharp teeth gleaming in the light from Kisara's wings. The language wasn't the same, sounding like Spanish. The sudden switch didn't seem to bother the paler woman.

"Él es mío. Él es mi Atem. ¿No puedes ver? Mi amor está aquí! No sé cómo, pero él está aquí!"(2)

But Kisara folded her wing over him – a rather silly act, considering the street was flooding and he was already sodden with rain anyway – and said something equally as cutting, her eyes crackling.

"Él no te recuerde."

Atem got the sudden impression that Kisara wanted to protect him from Anzu, in some strange way. Anzu spoke again, faster. "Él es Atem. Él es _mío_!"

"Think of what you're saying! Control yourself!"

A furious, tense heat clouded itself between the two girls, Anzu standing and looking enraged, Kisara boldly stoic. Then, as quickly as the anger had come, it dissipated, and Anzu looked away, looking for all the world as if she'd lost something she needed. A bitter, hot hiss echoed from between her lips.

Kisara waited, eyes glued to Anzu, whose damp mop of hair was sticking to her head. "I think you should get inside. We'll inform the authorities of Hirutani and his location. You should get that cut cleaned," she said lowly, never once looking at him. Anzu's hands were fists, knuckles glowing and looking close to bursting.

"…Right, thanks. I'll just go, then." Atem got up and stepped out from under Kisara's wing. He looked back toward the Game Shop; its lights seemed to have vanished during the ordeal, and now it seemed to welcome him like an old friend. He took several steps back from the strange girls – vampiresvampiresI'mlosingmymind – and when they made no move to follow, he turned to the shop, and walked as quickly as he dared, never looking back until he reached the stairs. Curiosity tempted him once more, and he glanced back at the spot on the street.

Kisara had spread her luminescent wings, and he gripped the handle of the door in shock as he saw her lift into the sky, a blurry lantern in the foggy rain. But when he looked back, he saw Anzu still standing in the rain, staring at him, face dark in the murkiness. Atem swallowed, mouth dry, and he opened the door, bell jangling, and slipped inside.

She never moved. She continued watching him, and he closed the blinds of the shop, trying not to think about the way she was eying him like a predator.

"_He's here. It's him."_

_"He can't be here. It _can't_ be him."_

_"He looks the same…he sounds the same."_

_"Does he act the same? IS he the same?"_

_"I want him to be. I NEED him to be-"_

_"Give it time. Watch him, if you must, Teana. You frightened him." _

* * *

><p>1 - I went to a nearby 'Hot Topic' once looking for Sonic the Hedgehog t-shirts and found red candy liquid that was supposed to be blood from some vampire show. It was interesting and disgusting, all at the same time.<p>

2 - Okay, I haven't had a Spanish class in a couple months. I've tried to check for accuracy, but forgive me if a tense is wonky. My first language is English, so...lo siento.


	4. Fruitlessness, and Bad Economies

Disclaimer: Nope. Not even a nibble of Yu-Gi-Oh is mine. Since everyone seems more interested in this, I'm updating it. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

><p>"<em>The rent is too dang high."<em>

_Jimmy McMillan_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Fruitlessness, and Bad Economies**

_Teana__waited quietly, watching the others as they trailed by, looking around when no more seemed to come. "Whoever's next," called the shopkeeper, eyes picking her out in the crowd, appraising the brown hood over her head. She squeezed between a young man and an older woman, biting her lips, and let her eyes scan the shelves._

_"Twenty-five pomegranates…five loaves of bread…a few bags of pistachio nuts…" she recited, looking at each object and pausing between each so that he could get the item in question. "Bandaging cloth, some liniment with it...do you have any meat available?"_

_"I have a stock of chickens, miss. They're a little pricy, though." He had assumed, due to the dirty cloak perhaps, that her finances were limited. She smiled, opened the pouch at her belt, and counted out several pieces of gold, shiny and new._

_"Will this cover everything?" He stared at her._

_"Miss, that's…worth more than all my wares."_

_"That's fine. Here," she said, handing it over and picking up the sack he'd prepared for her. "I'll just get a couple of chickens with this."_

_"Would you like me to kill them for you?"_

_"If you'd be so kind."_

_About ten minutes later, Teana was easily carrying the food and medication Kisara had sent her out for out of the market. The sunlight was weak behind the clouds, and dusk was rushing in like smoke, so the dark covering was enough to protect her from it._

_The food in the bag smelled good. She smiled a little ruefully before ducking into an alleyway to wait for the sun to set fully. An old man – sitting several paces into the dark - missing one foot looked up at her through cataract – covered eyes, lifting a beggar's bowl in a supplicating manner. Looking at his skinny hands, she felt pity move her powerfully. She tugged out a loaf of bread and a pomegranate, along with a lump of gold, putting it in his shocked hands. "Don't worry about it," she murmured, embarrassed and oddly hurt by his toothless thanks._

_About an hour and many miles of cool wind found her back at the canyon, dipping into its crags. The distant bottom glimmered black and gold with sand in the dark, and she lit down on the edge before hopping into the wide crack that served as an entrance, beating her wings to reach Kisara's home._

_She crawled in through the window, feet making a soft smacking sound as they hit the ground, bare skin on rock. Straightening, she put the bag down as she stretched her arms and back._

_"Hello Teana. How was town?"_

_"Tense. They've heard about the raid on Egypt, and a lot of people were out getting supplies in case of an attack. I got what you wanted, though." Teana blinked at the sound of a heartbeat; when you didn't hear one very often – or rather, one that wasn't about to stop – it was rather a treat to listen to. She picked up the bag, carrying it to the only other room in Kisara's home._

_"Thank you, Teana. I think this wound might fester if we leave it open," Kisara said, and Teana finally caught sight of her glowing hair as she poked her head into the room, heartbeat growing louder as she drew nearer. "Our heathen brethren never bother to cleanse their mouths between feeding, and the old blood from their fangs might have gotten into his wound…"_

_Behind her, gritting his teeth in pain, was the boy from last night._

_She paused a moment, looking at him. The source of his pain was the wine that Kisara had put on his wound, the marks on his wrist red and sore. Kisara was sitting on the side of her bed, and he was sitting with his back to the pillow, flexing his fingers into a fist when she touched the wound. "When did he last eat?" she asked finally, feeling like shrinking as turned his eyes to her, impassive._

_"I don't know. Nor do I know what food he likes. That is why I requested the variety I did. Could you get the bandages out for me?"_

_Teana looked at her, a little confused, before she opened the bag and pulled out a roll of clean cloth. "If he's hungry, I don't think he'll care. Why'd you bring him up here?"_

_It made sense now. Kisara had sent her to get bandages for the young man's wound. Teana had been surprised at the request to buy food; it wasn't as if they had any use for it. The humans were fed well enough already in the cells, but leaving him there would have been an immediate death sentence. And since this was technically against protocol, they couldn't ask for food from the sentries without telling them they were keeping a human in Kisara's quarters unauthorized…_

_Kisara took it and slit a long piece off with her claws. "Hecate, Leucosia, and Teleia are on a scouting venture. Orders from Bakura. They won't be back for a few weeks, so I thought that we could keep him up here rather than have someone…"_

_"Suck him dry?"_

_"For lack of better terms. Could you get a loaf of bread out? I have a little water for him; the wine is bitter. Good for a wound, but I hear the taste is awful." She nudged the cup of water, claws clinking._

_Teana obeyed, first getting the liniment out. "Put some of that on the wound, it's supposed to relieve pain."_

_Kisara's hands were cool and gentle on the wound as she applied the liquid to the marks. It appeared to do its job – his body grew less stiff, his expression less stony. The cloth wound around his arm five times before Kisara bound it with deft fingers. Teana held the bread out to him, but he looked at it with open suspicion._

_"He doesn't trust me. Maybe if you gave it to him?" Teana muttered, sulky guilt biting at her as she tried to hand it to Kisara. So he did blame her for what had happened – at least a little, at any rate._

_"He doesn't trust me any more than he does you. I had quite a time getting him to sit down for me to clean the wound. Perhaps if you ate a bit to show its harmlessness?"_

_Teana gave her a weird look, taking a bit off the edge. "It wouldn't hurt me even if it did have poison. Unless I let it rot in my stomach."_

_"He doesn't know that."_

_Teana popped the small piece into her mouth, shrugging, aware he was watching carefully. The bread had no taste – ordinary food felt dry and ashen in their mouths, giving them no sustenance. It was distinctly awkward to chew anything, being what she was. They survived on blood, a liquid diet, one that called for nothing solid other than muscle and flesh to bite through._

_It didn't really matter if he accepted the bread or not, just as much as it didn't matter whether or not the wound got infected. 'Either way, he's going to die. Either way, we're just prolonging his misery.'_

_Teana swallowed, mouth dry, and she handed him the bread. This time, he accepted the loaf, and she looked to Kisara._

_"Would you mind telling me why we're doing this? It's not like we can help him. Once the others come back, there'll be no point. They'll all drink, and he'll die." She couldn't help but watch him while he ate, observing the motion of chewing, noting the speed with which he devoured the bread. He'd been ravenous._

_No point in any of it, really. He was going to die, a slow, agonizing, excruciating death. Leucosia would be sure to take her time on him, possibly taking days to finish him off; sucking the blood from his throat, pausing only to kiss him with rabid, scarlet teeth…they were really very cruel to prolong his existence for such a horrible experience…_

_"It's not up to you or me to condemn it as pointless, Teana. I'm surprised at you." Kisara sounded surprisingly angry, and the youth looked at her, hearing her voice rise. "I suppose you think it was pointless of you to _want_ to help him even when you couldn't? Do you think you should have simply disregarded it all?"_

_It would hurt less. She could go on, helping some and forgetting what she was too inadequate to do. Accept her limitations; keep going through this false immortality with less guilt about what she couldn't prevent…_

_"It…might make living…a little easier," Teana admitted. Kisara's expression had flowed from testy to thunderous._

_"Easier? Easier! Becoming a monstrosity would be easier, but I don't think you want to be a demon!" Kisara snapped, eyes brilliant and gleaming. "Why don't you finish him off right now if you think helping him is pointless? Rather than let Leucosia have him, you should devour him instead! It would be quicker and less painful, far more humane!"_

_Teana's eyes were wide and her ears slid back, laying flat like a frightened dog's. "No…I couldn't…"_

_"Why not? If it is all pointless, then in the end, you would be much kinder to him for it. Kill him now, if there is only pain for him to come, and avoiding pain is all we are supposed to do!" Kisara's fury stunned her, and her words cut into her heart. "I understand," she continued, lowering her voice, "more than you think. I understand your fruitlessness, your lack of power. I understand that you want to change what is happening and what will happen. You are young and idealistic, but you seem to think that if you cannot change something completely, doing anything at all is a waste. You are wrong, Teana. Aiding a boy who may very well die soon is never a mistake, just as it was not a mistake that I aided you when you became what you now are. It changed nothing, other than easing your fear and loneliness. And unfortunately, that is sometimes all that we can do, and that is all that is expected." Kisara's voice had grown steadily quieter and gentler, and now she turned to give the young man the cup of water she had. He took it, looking at her._

_"He does not understand. He does not know. We will help him all we can, and continue when he is gone. That is all we can do." This time, Teana could feel the sorrow crackle off Kisara's back, voice serene. "This is the only form of atonement we have, Teana. Whether it will be worthless in the end or not, I cannot say. But if we can help him, even if it is only helping him die with more dignity, then it is worth whatever pain we must endure. Doing what is kind and right in spite of our hurt and fear and loss is the only thing that separates us from the monsters. And I refuse to be a monster."_

* * *

><p>"Atem? Did you go out?"<p>

He blinked at Yuugi's voice, pulling his mind out of the slow circle it seemed to be in, whirling without understanding. The bell had just stopped its delicate ringing, and the blinds were still, echoing with the pattering rain. His fingers shook as they turned the lock, the metal smooth and slick to his wet, numb hands. Atem stepped away from the door, clutching the counter, staring through print-stained glass at the games, trying to pull his mind away from Anzu's frightening face.

"Atem? Is something wrong?" Yuugi's voice was nearer, but Atem was still surprised when Yuugi poked his head into the room. "I heard the bell, are you-?"

Yuugi's mouth was still as his eyes flickered over his brother's face. "Atem, what's wrong!"

'I just got attacked by a gang, and there's an undead creature outside,' his brain said fuzzily. The world seemed to blur, and Yuugi and the Game Shop all seemed to melt together like a horribly inked comic page with watery paints. "I…I don't feel very good," he managed to say, mouth awkward. His knees turned to liquid, and his hands were empty as he sat down on the tiled floor.

"Grandpa! GRANDPA! Something's wrong with Atem!" Yuugi's voice sounded tinny and far away, but in the dark, muddled mass that was his vision, Atem saw him moving and felt his arms around him, encircling him like the rings of a planet. What a strange thing to compare a hug to. "Can you breathe? Is anything numb?"

"I…I can breathe…"

Strange creatures. Vampires. Knives, punks, death threats. He'd skirted death and then met vampires. No way, no, that was…nuts…

Atem closed his eyes, and felt himself leaning over, onto Yuugi. His brother's breaths were long, slow, deep, ruffling across his face and hair, warming his eyelids and forehead. "Don't worry. It's okay. Grandpa's coming."

Atem nodded. "What's wrong? Do you know?" Yuugi was purposely keeping his voice slow and low, gentle and dependable. Atem felt his Yuugi rubbing his shoulders carefully, predictably, attempting to provide him with some sense of stability and pattern.

"I think it's…just a panic attack…I'll be okay." The blazing blue eyes and taste of Hirutani's mangled hand in his mouth suddenly exploded into his throat, and he whispered, "I might need to throw up."

Yuugi did not move from his spot, but said, "That's okay. It's okay. You're okay." He continued the mantra, and the nausea faded into unease.

Atem heard Grandpa's heavy footsteps, shockingly fast. "What's wrong? What is it?" There was not fear in his voice, but a clipped rapidity, as if the words would not come fast enough.

"Slow down, Grandpa. Atem thinks it's an anxiety attack." Was that really Yuugi, calm and sounding so very calculated? "Sit down for a minute, let Atem calm down." He heard Grandpa's weight moving, but not to a chair.

"I'm calling the emergency number. I-"

"No. I'm-I'm all right. Just…give me a minute." The blood, the delinquents, the adrenaline wearing off, leeching wearily out of his muscles, had left him sagging in Yuugi's arms, but his vision was gradually returning. He could see Yuugi's face now, very pale but very calm. His wet jacket had grown comfortably warm against Yuugi.

"Can you see?"

"Yes. You've gone white." Yuugi smiled, face cracking.

"Can you feel your hands? Left side?"

"Yes." He felt Yuugi squeeze his arm gently.

"Main spellcaster of your deck, attack and defense points?"

"Black Magician, twenty-five hundred attack, twenty-one hundred defense," Atem responded automatically.

Yuugi scrutinized his face. "If you can remember that, you're either fine or a nerd. Or both. Preferably both." Atem smiled, blinking.

"I'm all right. Help me up?"

Yuugi wound his arms tightly around his brother, and pulled him to his feet, Grandpa watching from behind the counter, beside the phone, checking motion for sudden weakness. "What happened? You've got blood on your face!"

"I do?" Atem felt the remnants of Hirutani's blood drying around his mouth, and the cut felt sore and wet. "Oh. I-I fell outside. I stepped outside because I…thought I saw something, and I fell off the steps leading up to the door," he continued, lying with surprising ease. Yuugi did not need to know the details, and neither did Grandpa, what with his pacemaker and advanced age. "I guess it surprised me. Maybe that made me freak out."

He'd snapped the truth in two, but Grandpa put one hand to his old heart, presumably in relief. "Maybe. I'm just glad you're all right. When Yuugi yelled, I was afraid you were having a seizure!" He let out a vague, weak laugh, more like a cough than anything.

"I'm sorry. I'm all right." He knew he wasn't, but they didn't need to know that. Grandpa had bought the story, and anything was preferable to explaining the insane truth.

They'd think him insane. He…he needed to think.

Grandpa looked at his face. "That's a nasty cut. Let's get that cleaned up, as soon as you're confident you can move." Atem nodded, getting to his feet, trying to ignore the thought of monsters in the back of his head. Perhaps it _had_ all been a hallucination? Idiotic though it was to consider, could he have possibly imagined it all?

Yuugi was looking at the cut that was not a figment of Atem's imagination. "You got that cut from a fall?" he asked quietly, eyes looking oddly focused and skeptical.

"I guess so. Where else could it have come from?" Lying to Yuugi so blatantly did not sit well with his conscience.

"What about the blood around your mouth?"

Atem touched it with a finger, considering. "Maybe I cut my lip or bit my tongue. It feels all right now." He avoided Yuugi's gaze and pulled off his jacket. "I'll just go clean it off in the bathroom."

Grandpa seemed unsure. "I still think I should call the doctor. It isn't like you to have a spell like that."

Atem shook his head, not wanting to think about any of it. Thinking about it drew him dangerously close to Hirutani and Anzu. "I'm just tired and hungry. Let me get cleaned up, then we can eat something. Maybe I haven't eaten enough today," he added truthfully. Lunch had been hours ago, and he had eaten very little, rushing to finish an assignment, as Yuugi had observed.

"That could definitely cause it," Grandpa agreed, and Atem was relieved to see that Yuugi was nodding. "In fact, I'll bet that was it. Or a contributing factor, at least. Well…go clean up. Yuugi, will you wait outside the door for him? I've got to take the noodles off the stove; holler if anything seems amiss." With a long, worried look – a tired one that was reminiscent of their mother, oddly enough - Grandpa vanished into the house, and Atem followed after him, into the bathroom, Yuugi following in silence.

* * *

><p>'All right…vampires. Vampires are real. They're real, and there are at least two of them. And one of them broke a guy's wrist…and she looks like a stalker.'<p>

He lifted the fork to his mouth, burning himself on the salty, boiling concoction.

'I've lost my mind. I know Grandpa Takahashi on Mom's side lost it toward the end, I probably inherited something. I hope it skipped Yuugi.'

Other than the blood around his mouth, it could all have been imaginary. Or a very convoluted, skillful trick. Why would anyone do that? He didn't know, but believing it all to be true would be taking a step he just didn't want to take. One he couldn't take yet. Even being a lunatic might be preferable, maybe.

Yuugi and Grandpa were watching him like hawks, as if they were afraid he'd keel over dead if they blinked. The noodles had very little taste, so it was really hard to pretend he was interested in his dinner rather than his "sudden spell". But they were filling, and he was hungry, so it was better than not eating at all.

"So, Atem," Grandpa said suddenly, "what all have you eaten today? You mentioned you hadn't had much."

"Oh." His heart slowed, relieved. "I skipped breakfast because we were late getting up. And I had to finish Ms. Chono's assignment from yesterday over lunch, so I didn't eat much."

"Ms. Chono? Is she the one you had detention for?"

Atem lowered his head a little, reminiscent of a growling dog. "Yeah, she's the one."

Grandpa said nothing else for a moment. Then, he spoke again, in undertone. "Your mother is getting home late today, boys – the office got busy all of a sudden. So she doesn't know about the detention, and I don't see any reason to enlighten her, do you?"

Atem looked up, gratitude obvious. "Thank you, Grandpa."

Their mother placed an intense amount of importance on schoolwork and education, and while this had rubbed off fairly well on Yuugi, it had had little effect on Atem. It wasn't that he wasn't intelligent – he couldn't be further from stupid – and he could work very hard if he honestly cared.

Which he didn't.

Perhaps if he didn't loathe Ms. Chono so very much, his school life would be much better. But while his grades were adequate, they weren't outstanding, and he was suspicious of Ms. Chono grading his assignments unfairly. But even more than that, he simply didn't put the time into school that he knew he probably should. Yuugi's grades were better, but he didn't have Ms. Chono yet, and he was the younger son – responsibility to achieve fell largely to Atem, who had always had aptitude and confidence.

Detention would have infuriated their mother, no matter what the reason. Atem had not meant disrespect when he'd come to Jonouchi's defense in the classroom, but it had inevitably ended badly for him, as things had a tendency to in the class. He was extremely glad that his Grandpa understood – their mother would disapprove heavily of either of her sons "having anything to do with delinquents like that Jonouchi boy."

It wasn't that their mother was overbearing or strict, really; she was under a lot of pressure at her job, an office assistant at a law firm in the city. She had enough schooling to do more, perhaps paralegal work, but unfortunately the economy was in a rough patch, and she was having a massively hard time finding another job. Another reason she wanted her sons to succeed in their education, and another reason it was so troublesome that the shop – their other source of income – might be going under.

Atem and Yuugi were not permitted part-time jobs due to schooling, and it was questionable as to who would honestly hire them at sixteen and fifteen, respectively.

Broodingly, Atem put the fork aside and drank what broth was left, head still whirling with the strange possible realization that something of the occult existed. Why didn't more people know? Did vampires hide themselves? Did sunlight really hurt them? The gang attack had been so sudden, and the rescue even more so – he _couldn't_ accept the fact that he'd honestly met a pair of creatures that belonged in the X Files television series.

Gangs and job problems, bad economies and vampires. They honestly did not go together, but here they were in his head, and his alone.

"Atem? You okay?" Yuugi was looking at him, his food untouched.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"What about?" Atem shrugged, wishing his brain had an 'off' switch, to stop the incessant flow of thoughts.

"School, mostly." He took a drink of soda, the generic grocery store brand, rather than the big company names. It was cheaper, and the taste was basically the same.

Grandpa was chewing on his lip thoughtfully. "You know, after that spell today, I wouldn't mind if you stayed home tomorrow. Just in case, you know. I can explain to your mother what happened, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind either."

The offer was extremely tempting. A day away from Domino Freaking High sounded really good, and Atem nearly said yes.

It occurred to him, though, that if he stayed home tomorrow, he'd be basically alone for most of the day, other than Grandpa, who trotted about doing chores and errands. And if he were alone at all during the day…

…What if Anzu showed up, if she was even real? If he wasn't totally losing his mind. She'd looked strange out in the rain, eyes obsessive and calculating. The thought was scary, whether he was willing to admit it or not. He didn't think she'd come after him necessarily – heck, he didn't know, they'd only met for three terrifying minutes, what was he thinking? – but at school there would be more people and more witnesses if she did happen to be a lunatic. A vampiric lunatic. She might go after his family – but Grandpa would be at the grocery most of the day, and around their few customers at the shop, so there wasn't too much to worry about there…and he didn't think the other girl, Kisara, would let her hurt Grandpa at any rate.

Hopefully she would just come after him and leave his family alone. Hopefully she had been some kind of prankster or hallucination. A bittersweet thought.

"I think I'm all right; I'll just go to school tomorrow. If it happens again they'll just call the nurse down," he said unwillingly, hopes settling back into a dreary view of the next day.

"If you think so," Grandpa said, taking his empty bowl and turning to the sink of their tiny kitchen, made warm and dumpy by brown, red, and yellow patterns on the walls and floor. Yuugi was still looking at Atem. Suddenly, he pushed his bowl toward him, slowly, so as not to spill the broth.

"I'm full. Would you finish it? It tastes bad reheated in the microwave." Yuugi's fork was dry, and Atem hadn't seen him take a bite during the entire meal.

"Yuugi, you eat it. I'm fine. Really," he added, pushing the bowl back. "I'm going to bed, anyway. You should finish it."

"But-"

"Finish it, Yuugi." His tone was serious as he got up, chair knocking against the floor. "Thanks for dinner, Grandpa," he said, and Grandpa smiled. Atem bade them goodnight, hugging Grandpa and then Yuugi – though he hugged Yuugi longer than he normally would have – and went to the stairs in the living room, to the room he and Yuugi shared.

It was dark and quiet, and the rain rattling and shaking on the window was the only sound that prevented absolute silence. Atem turned to the dresser – they wore basically the same style and size, so one sufficed – and pulled out his pair of pajamas, black in comparison to Yuugi's blue and yellow star set. He took the hem of his shirt and pulled it off over his head, pulling his hair uncomfortably in the process, and raking against the cut he'd so recently cleaned. He pulled on his pajama shirt and buttoned it, cursing when he found his fingers shaking at the memory of the knife's smooth motion against his face.

He changed his pants quickly, wanting to close the blinds to the window for some, irrational reason. It wasn't really that he worried anyone would look in – it was raining and the room was on the second floor – but he felt awkwardly exposed with the window's blinds up. Why he didn't just go ahead and close them, he didn't know. Even so, every few moments, he glanced at the empty window, unease lifting the hairs on the back of his neck. Nothing.

Finished changing, he picked up his clothing, slipping off his house shoes and putting them beside his bed. But as he straightened, Atem felt something strange and cold in his spine, eerie and soft like wind. He turned his head to the window again…but nothing. Nothing at all.

Maybe…it _had_ all been a trick of his mind? Maybe the cleaning chemicals from the school he'd used had made him hallucinate? It sounded stupid, even to him, but vampires? Really? Bloodsucking, undead, wing-sprouting woman vampires? It was ludicrous. Even if they had been real people, the whole thing was probably a hoax, to scare the gullible. There was a television show where all people did was terrify people and record their reactions. It was kind of a sick idea, really. Sure, tarantulas on the floor or something were okay, but women with unholy powers and fangs and some kind of disturbing obsession in their eyes?

He sat down on his bed, hands on his knees. It seemed cold and lonely in the room. Atem couldn't bring himself to glance at the window again, too unsure of what he'd do if he saw something there.

000

Two days went by. During them, Atem fought to keep himself from appearing paranoid as he barely slept, listening at night for anything out of the ordinary. Yuugi and Grandpa watched him, and when his mother was around, she watched him too. He wavered between believing this madness and not.

Sometimes, when he was sitting in class, staring at the dry erase board and listening to Chono blather – sorry, lecture – he was almost sure that it hadn't happened. He preferred to think it was a trick, because that meant he was less nuts, but if it had been a hallucination that was okay too. Maybe he'd walked too close to the kids setting fire to their fix and inhaled a little. Or chemicals. Whatever.

And then there were times he was sure something was following him. In the middle of the night, when he was asleep, he felt something cool on his face and heard foreign phrases. Once, he stirred and opened his eyes, still dull with sleep, only to see Anzu looking at him with her blue eyes dark and her fingers gentle in his hair.

For three seconds he'd shut his eyes in befuddled sleep. Then, he'd woken up with electric surprise, terror rushing into him. But perhaps that had been a hallucination too, for she was gone and the room was quiet.

But the window had been open a crack, as if someone had tried to close it in a hurry. He didn't sleep for the rest of the night, watching Yuugi from his own bed across the room as he turned peacefully in sleep.

The feeling of being stared at was powerful right now. Waiting for the bus to pull up to the back of the school building, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, Atem felt like something was boring into the back of his head. Yuugi was fiddling with a Rubik's cube, blissfully unaware of his brother's nervous glances toward the building, looming above them as they left.

Domino High was built a little like its name. The central building was high and rectangular, its east and west wings extending like horizontal dominoes, a bland tan lined with blue. The back of the building looked like the front, only shadows were playing over the pavement and buses, painting everything in blues and darker oranges. He listened as the students around him copied and talked, catching only half of what his ears took in.

"So Chono did file the papers? Do you _really _think Hanasaki will be expelled for a _comic book_? I mean, they've got English in them; he could've been using them to get accustomed to English language for all that witch knows!"

"Ugh, I've got a ticket to Sozoji's stinking karaoke night concert. The guy wouldn't take no for an answer…"

"Did you hear about Hirutani's gang? Busted! Somebody on the bus say he was admitted to the hospital with a broken wrist!"

Atem's heart palpitated, and he glanced in the direction of the speaker. A couple of underclassmen with dark hair and oversized glasses. "Yeah, I hear he got kicked in the nuts too. Like, hard. Like, they don't think he'll be able to father _kids _hard."

"Yee-owch. I guess that's a good thing though; who needs mini-jerkwads running around? But they said he's lost it. One guy told me he's been ranting and raving in the hospital about girls with blue eyes and sharp teeth."

"I heard about that. Guess the drugs and stuff finally got to him."

"Mind's a terrible thing to fry."

Atem's stomach was cold, even as the boys started discussing some recent television show; could he still lie to himself, and tell himself it hadn't happened? Could he still say he didn't believe something was going on?

"Atem? You look sick. Are you okay?" Yuugi's nose was two inches from his, and he twitched.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay…just kind of cold," he said. The sound of a bus roaring quietly over pavement made everyone look, stepping back onto the walkway around the school. The bus screeched and hissed, doors sliding open as the vehicle stopped. Yuugi's eyes were fixed on him as they boarded, Atem doing his best not to look around too much.

"Are you sure? You look like…I don't know…you're freaking out or something," Yuugi said in undertone. They migrated toward the back of the bus, pressed in by the rest of the students. Since Sozoji always blared his music and took up most of the back seat, it was a simpler matter just to stand and hang on to the handles attached to the ceiling. After about a minute of shifting, finding places and situating, the bus lurched, pulling forward.

"I'm okay. I just – never mind." Yuugi's eyes on him were making him uncomfortable, and Atem simply stared straight ahead.

What should he do? Should he tell his brother about the strange things he thought were going on? Or ignore things long enough and hope they went away? Which would be safer?

There were too many things they had to worry about. From failing grades to suckish economies, life was becoming that little niche between a rock and a hard places, and his family didn't need to hear about his mental problems. Or…vampire ones. Er, unless they were real. And then…maybe? Ugh…

Atem pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt a headache coming on. Yuugi noted it before looking out the window, pressing his side gently against his brother's. It was a warm, pleasant feeling in that bundle of strangers.

Especially the person to the left behind him. Their hand bumped against his once, and it was freezing. Atem fidgeted, pulling his hand away. It was easy to fall into people in the crowded bus.

But that person tapped his left shoulder, and he looked back without thinking. His throat was suddenly obstructed by his swollen, leaping heart. He didn't even notice that their hand was pressed carefully to his back when the bus went over a sewer grate in the road, keeping him still as the floor swayed beneath them.

Anzu's eyes were blue and strange as ever, fixed on him. "I'd like to talk to you alone after we get off the bus."


End file.
